How can you say no to the heart?
by Shining Azure
Summary: For there was no one else she could ever love more. He was the one, simple and plain. And though she knew her love was doomed, that never stopped her from falling for him more and more each time. Because in the end, how can you say no the heart?


**Long time I know.**

 **One word: College**

 **I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy the fic.**

 ** _How Can You Say No the Heart?_**

It wasn't meant to be a kiss.

When she first saw him gazing upon the horizon, she couldn't help but feel the sadness that crawled up her heart.

To know that it would be the last sunrise he would see, in this world. One last look at the vast sea they had traveled so many times. One last thought to remember everything they had been through together. So much lived in such long time.

Adventure after adventure, foe after foe, and they never stopped to realize the true meaning of it all.

He was going to leave. Forever.

It was all so sudden, so fast. His name, his memories, his life. Everything happened like a gust of wind blowing on their faces. They never thought it would be this hard. A simple goodbye wouldn't suffice, they had been through so, so much.

She knew that watching him duel tomorrow wouldn't be enough time to savor his presence one last time.

No. She just had to have one last moment. One last look upon those passionate amethyst eyes. One last beautiful smile to share. One last memory of his handsome face.

One last time would she hear her heart beating so loud.

For there was no one else she could ever love more. He was the one, simple and plain. And though she knew her love was doomed, that never stopped her from falling for him more and more each time.

So when she stepped closer to stand by his side to grant her wish, she had in mind a heartfelt talk, a warm hug, even maybe a kiss on the cheek. Not once did it cross her mind to tell him her feelings, the least she wanted to do was make things uncomfortable and awkward for both of them.

But, how can you say no to the heart?

Just the slight caress of her lips with his soft, full ones made every thought on her mind disappear. It felt so good, so perfect.

Until she realized what she was doing.

Quickly she broke apart from the handsome Egyptian king, fully embarrassed and frightened about what his reaction was going to be.

True. A kiss wasn't in the picture, then again she was never going to see him again.

"I'm sorry"

Sapphire eyes were wide open. Tea lifted her hand so that it covered her lips, her cheeks were stained pink in embarrassment. Her eyes met the Pharaoh's. He was just standing there, lips slightly parted and eyes wide open. Tea didn't move. She waited for a response.

Atem blinked, and for a moment, the brunette could swear she saw sadness in his gorgeous amethyst gems. He regained his composure, fixing his jacket as he did so. He stared straight into her sapphire orbs.

"Tea, do you know the repercussions of your actions just now?" Atem asked. His voice low and deep.

Tea couldn't do anything but keep on staring at him.

What could she say?

Yes, she knew. She knew damn well that she had done something that could affect her greatly. And yet she didn't care.

Because when you're in love, nothing else matters. Just you and the special someone.

Even if that special someone didn't reciprocate her feelings.

She looked away, watching the ocean waves dance. "Yes, I do know." She turned, her hands holding onto the railing of the boat, the wind blowing through her chocolate brown locks.

The Pharaoh didn't move. He slightly turned his head to face her, his eyes becoming darker with the sunset.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Why do you duel, Atem?"

Atem quirked and eyebrow. She knew already knew the answer to that, so, why ask such a silly question when you already know what the other person is going to respond. Nonetheless, he answered.

"Because I love to duel," He stepped closer to her. "It has allowed me to demonstrate that you can be passionate to what you love doing and to never give up even in the worst of times" He now stood behind her. "What I don't understand, is what your point is in all of this, Tea?"

The sapphire beauty turned her head and gave him a small smile. "You just answered it yourself" Twisting her body, she now faced the handsome king. "I know what I just did wasn't rational," Atem listened intently. "But It was something I just had to do, for my sake" Her heart was pounding in her chest. She started this, now she was going to have to face the out coming of it.

His eyes searched hers. "What do you mean, Tea?"

Tears threatened to come out, but she held them back.

"You have always taught us to follow our hearts. That no matter what anybody says or do's against us, we mustn't desist. To never give up and always reach for our dreams. To stay true to our hearts" It was no use, tears were now running freely down her porcelain face. She turned her gaze to the floor, chocolate bangs covering her eyes "That's why I did what I did. Because my heart is screaming to me to say this to you. Tomorrow's winner isn't written yet, but I get the feeling that this is that last time we'll be with you. I know it's selfish of me to ask you not to leave, to stay with us, but I can't deny what my heart wants."

Silence followed Tea's confession. Seconds seemed like hours between the two. She was about to take her leave and walk away when a strong hand pressed against her cheek.

Atem slowly lifted the young dancers face, wiping away her tears gently with his thumb. His eyes turned from a dark purple to a light crimson color. Their gazes locked. "Such beautiful eyes". His eyes burned into hers. Tea was planted to the ground, not moving and inch under Atem's gaze.

"I know it is hard to say goodbye to someone dear, each and every one of you have brought something special to my life. From Duelist Kingdom to where we are now, we have created nothing more than wonderful memories that I will always cherish and remember no matter where I am or where you all are." He pushed a lock of stray hair from her face behind her ear. "But if losing one person is hard enough, imagine what I feel knowing that I am losing all of the people close and dear to me"

Tea hadn't stopped to think about that. Her world was crumbling down just of the mere thought of him leaving, but what he was going through, to say goodbye to all the people you've been with for so long, that you have shared everything with. Every laugh, every smile, every victory. To know that you'll never see them again. Tears rimmed the brink of her eyes once more, as she broke down once again.

Suddenly, the Pharaoh brought his arms around her in a loving embrace. Tea was shocked. Never had she shared something similar with him. She had hugged Yugi many times in the past, but never the Pharaoh. Nonetheless, she didn't think twice before wrapping her own arms around his slim yet muscled form.

His embrace was warm and comforting. She felt so protected just by being held by him. He smelled like cinnamon and exotic spices, his scent intoxicating her being. She buried her head further into his shoulder. It felt so right to be in his arms.

Atem was having the same thoughts.

She felt so warm. His face was buried in her soft hair as well, and he could help but feel lightheaded just by holding her like this. The smell of strawberries filled his nostrils. She was so light, so pure.

"Tea, you are...the most wonderful and beautiful girl I have ever known. You have helped me in times where I was drowning in my own darkness, you have always encouraged me to move forward to find out who I was and what my purpose was in this world. You have always stood by my side no matter what dangers lay ahead of us. I could not thank you enough for that"

Tea just held him tighter as he continued to speak.

"That is why I know you will accomplish great things. I know you will reach your dream of becoming an excellent dancer, because you are passionate in what you do and that is the key to your success." He hugged her tighter. "I know that you will find someone who will cherish you and love you far more than anything else. You will be his moon and his stars, his sun and his sky. The angel of his life" His bangs covered his eyes and his voice became lower. "And you will love his just as much" Atem continued to hold her, the sunset creating a type of halo around them.

"But he won't be you"

Atem lifted his face from her hair and stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes. Tears ran down her rosy cheeks and her pink lips were slightly parted. His heart pounded.

How can you say no to the heart?

He curdled his index finger under her chin and lifted her face so it met his. They were so close. They're breaths mingled with each other's. The Pharaoh leaned forward and Tea's heart beat loudly, her eyes becoming half lidded.

Soft, warm lips collided with her own as both their eyes slid shut. Tea wound her arms around his neck just as the Pharaoh did with her waist, pushing her flat against him.

Atem's kiss was everything that Tea had dreamed and more. It was sweet and loving, yet deep and passionate at the same time. The kiss was him in one word. He pulled her even closer as the kiss deepened. Tea moaned as he felt his tongue probing her mouth, politely asking for entrance. She let him in, as a whole new level of passion sparked between them.

The Pharaoh relished in the feeling, of her and the kiss they were sharing. It was glorious and perfect. Her lips so sweet and loving, he wish time would stop so he could enjoy these few moments he had with her.

Air was becoming an issue, so they slowly and reluctantly pulled away from each other, not before the dancer quickly planted one last small peck on his lips. Their eyes opened as sapphire and dark amethyst clashed.

"I love you, Atem" The blue eyed beauty placed her small delicate hand on his cheek, as her handsome Pharaoh leaned into her touch. He smiled and raised a hand to place it on top on hers.

"And I you, love" he responded.

Tea's heart burst in joy. He loved her back. But her happiness only lasted a few seconds for she realized the truth about the situation.

He was going to leave tomorrow.

Once more tears formed in her sapphire hues as Atem held her tightly again, already knowing the reason of her sadness. This is what he most feared. This is why he never wanted this to happen, no matter how much his heart desired it, he knew the consequences it beheld.

But how could he deny his heart the same desire and want her own heart yearned for?

He gently pushed away from her and held her by her arms. "Tea, I know you are sad, my own heart is breaking in two just by having to say this to you," He moved his hand from her arms to her face. "But you must be strong. The journey will be tough, but I know you will pull through, like you always have. Know that I will always be here for you, not in body but in your heart just as you will always be in mine"

He lifted his arms around his neck, unclasping something around it. Tea let out a small gasp realizing what it was.

"Your cartouche" she said. The drawings representing his name engraved on its surface, the silver shining in the sun's rays. He placed the necklace around her neck and hooked the clasp together. The cartouche now resting on Tea's chest.

"This necklace symbolizes much more than just a mere piece of jewelry. You were the one to find the way to help me engrave my name upon it against our battle with Zork. Without it, I would have found my name nor gain victorious against him." Tea's cheeks flushed pink a little at his words. "You gave me this cartouche so I would never forget my name. Now I give it you so that you will always remember that I love you and that I am always with you" His hand landed on her face, wanting to sketch every detail of her in his memory.

She stared at the necklace and then back at him. How she wished she had be born in his time so she could always be with him, to love him just as he loved her. But it was not a time to be yearning for something that was never going to happen.

She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, he didn't hesitate to respond her gesture.

Yes, they could never be together, but it didn't matter anymore. Because no matter where she was or what she was doing, he would always be with her just as she would be with him. Yes, her heart would break once she saw him cross their doors to the Afterlife tomorrow, but she would stay strong because that's what he wanted of her and that's what she was going to do. Their love for each other will always burn strong even from different worlds.

So as the sun slowly disappeared behind the spacious sea and the moon begun to rise, the young couple kept on holding tightly to each other, savoring this last moment they had. The moons light shining upon them like an ethereal glow.

Tomorrow would be another day, but for now this all they could and ever have, and it was more than enough for them, because in the end…

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

 **Aww.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Shining Azure**


End file.
